


The Sorting

by themis_ceres



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mostly Fluff, some background angst for Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themis_ceres/pseuds/themis_ceres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years later Severus wonders what it is he really wants as his children are sorted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sorting

Severus Prince Snape considered himself a reasonable patient man. He could not boast publically of the kindness and self-sacrifice that had dominated his personal life but he could publically claim patience was one of his finer attributes. But after three-quarters of an hour listening to everyone else’s children being sorted he began to tap his foot impatiently and a scowl began to settle across his features. And to top it off Minerva was shooting him very patronizing glances from down the row, it was very frustrating.

“Snape-”

Finally!

Severus leaned forward in his chair, his fingers steepled together.

“Fredrick.”

Little Fred, with his slick dark hair and dark eyes, stepped forward. After receiving a familiar and encouraging smile from the Deputy Headmistress he made his way up and sat down on the old stool.

As soon as Severus saw the ratty old hat come down his eyes involuntarily slipped closed.

_In truth, in his heart of hearts, he desired that no son of his would be tainted by the cruel legacy of Slytherin. Of course, a small nagging part continued to reminded him that it would be impossible not to feel at least a  small rush of pride if Fredrick was indeed called to Slytherin. Of course, the other side was that he didn’t know if he could bear to have his son in Gryffindor._

Time itself seemed to have stopped. Severus felt his heartbeat rise. He didn’t realize he was holding his breath.

A piercing cry interrupted his panic attack.

“HUFFLEPUFF!”

Severus’s eyes jumped open. He watched the obviously relieved smiling boy, named for two war heroes, jump towards his new house table. He then caught the clearly dazed eye of the Deputy Headmistress, his own response was just a raised eyebrow accompanied by a smallest turn down in the corners of his mouth.

She looked down her list at the next name.

“Snape, Molly.”

A murmur swept though the crowd as a beautiful, confident, girl with honey curls and dark eyes walked towards the stool her brother had just vacated.

This time Severus could not bear to miss a thing. He watched as the smile offered by the hat holder did not radiate the same confidence it had before. Suddenly it had all become so uncertain. He watched the centuries old hat being placed down on his daughters head. 

His eyes began to water from the strain of not blinking.

The hat murmured to itself and to the girl on the stool. A smirk appeared on the girl’s dainty lips and she gave her head a small, but definitely shake.

The hat sighed.

“GRYFFINDOR!”

Snape shook his head as he watched his little princess, who was named after his mother and the war hero Molly Weasley, glided off to the Gryffindor table.

-

Later that night both Snape offspring lay facing the left side of their expansive beds, each holding a mirror in their left hand.

“What made you choose Hufflepuff?”

Molly watched her brother shrug.

“I saw Dad’s face during the sorting and it just came to me, I mean seriously, what else could I have been placed in?”

She nodded understandingly.

“What about you?” Fred watched as her lips curled up. “Oh, come on no secrets- I saw that little tiff you had with the Sorting Hat.”

She laughed. “It had no idea where to put me.”

Fred shook his head. “No one ever does.” 

“Yeah, well- first it was Ravenclaw but I think he was really leaning towards the Slytherin route.”

“Hmm.” Fredrick watched his sister carefully. “Why not Slytherin?”

She bit her lip. “I was honestly thinking about it but-” 

“Come on Elle…” 

The black ringlets shook, she never let anyone call her that but Fred.

She grinned. “Gryffindors get away with _so_ much more.”

-

“Professor Snape! A word if you please?”

The younger woman turned and moved towards an alcove in the trail of the Headmistress. “Of course Headmistress- what can I do for you?” She crossed her arms subconsciously as she leaned into the older woman.

Minerva smiled. “I have already spoken to Severus but I would like your word as well, as a fellow Gryffindor and a fellow teacher- now that your children are here, your behavior will be less… flagrant?”

The younger woman blushed. “Yes, of course Headmistress!”

As she began to move off Professor McGonagall placed an arm on her elbow.

“Hermione, I really am pleased that after fifteen years of marriage Severus still has no sense of self control where you are concerned, it is very romantic. But I doubt that your children will be as appreciative.”

Both woman chuckled. 

**Author's Note:**

> cross-registered at ff.net


End file.
